The Night Skye
by Japanfan-101
Summary: When a new farmer goes to claim her inheritance, how will she deal with mischief AND a bit of hard work? Rated T for swearing. It takes place in AnWL but with some characters from DS Cute. So it's almost like DS Cute. But it's not.


**A/N: Wow, it's been a while! Well... This is a Harvest Moon story (my very first)... o.0 It's supposed to take place in Forget-Me-Not Valley, but it's more based around AnWL rather than DS/Cute... Even though Skye's the main bachelor. :3 This will be a oneshot, unless it's well-received. :D  
(I know, I know... Skye's a tiny bit OOC in this story. But I think it works in this context.) C:  
**

** Enjoy~!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon, Phantom Skye, or even a farm. Nope. Nada.**

Despite the ownership of my farm, I have lived in the big city for years. Lately, however, my life has been... quite frankly, boring. Wake up, eat, work, eat again, then fall back asleep, dreaming of the possibilities. All my hopes when I was a child, they still existed... They were just hidden away, dormant, most likely forever.

That night, as my head rested against my pillow, I couldn't keep my thoughts from wandering. I dreamt about a farm, somewhere in the calm countryside obviously. I worked, played, met new people... It was wonderful.

This fanned the desire in my heart for change.

After a few days of this torment...

'_I am out of my mind... Oh well, the deed is done.' _ As the city faded into the distance behind me, I frowned a bit. I was excited, but scared. Claiming my inheritance was one thing, but what if I failed? I shook my head, '_No, there isn't time for that!_' I turned on the radio and listened in order to drown out my thoughts.

The houses started to dissipate, and the wide fields of grass became more prominent. I had started to sing along with the radio unconsciously, but when I realized, I couldn't help but laugh. It was still just the first leg of my journey, no, my new life, but I was already elated. The fear had disappeared with the houses, and my mind was clear of all doubts.

I was humming quietly to myself, the radio had lost its signal a few hours back, and I was about as calm as I could be. The midday wind blew through the trees, and my stomach growled, like some rabid caged animal. "Eeeeh~?" I pouted a bit, as I didn't want to stop. My stomach gurgled again in an angry response. I sighed in resignation and searched for some gas station/convenience store, knowing that gas would probably be useful too. I shook my head, "Damn you, stomach. Just 'cause I haven't eaten all day doesn't mean you should protest." I was answered by a hungry rumble.

That was when I spotted it, the perfect rest stop! "Ah-ha!" I grinned successfully and pulled into the parking lot. I stepped out of my old, rust-red truck. I patted the front of it lightly, and walked towards the store doors. As I pushed them open, I was greeted by the sight of the shopkeeper and his assistant talking in hushed tones. They fell silent as soon as they heard me walk in, and the man hid something behind his back. After a few seconds, he seemed to gather his voice again. "H-hello! Welcome! How may I help you today?" He grinned, but there was fear in his eyes.

I frowned suspiciously. I was worried, but didn't want to pry too much. "Ah, never mind me." Slowly I walked down one aisle, pretending to search. Sure enough, they began whispering to each other once again.

"...thief..."

"Do you think..."

"...plan?"

I was really curious now. The bits and pieces of the conversation that I heard were sure interesting. I picked out a bag of sunflower seeds, a sandwich, and a cold soda, and went to the front counter to pay. I gave them my money and they gave me my items, then they sent me on my way with a nervous smile and a few awkward nods.

Climbing into my truck, I considered my options. Should I continue driving, or help these poor people. In the end, curiosity got the better of me. I pulled out and re-parked in the back, where they wouldn't see me. Anyways, I figured the thief wouldn't stroll in through the front door.

And that's the day my life changed.

I had dozed off a bit when the scent of curry woke me. '_Mmmmm... Smells good.'_ I dusted the crumbs of my half-eaten sandwich off of myself and stalked around the the side of the store. There was a guy who looked to be fairly young, with silver hair that shone in the moonlight. I rolled my eyes. '_Hair dye works wonders, even out in the sticks._'

He pulled something out of his pocket, and... and what's that he's doing?

I strained my eyes to see. When the door flew open, I was shocked. I quickly lost my balance and tumbled into some boxes, which crashed down on top of me. I let out a pathetic squeak and tried to struggle to my feet, but my sleeve got caught on the corner of the building. My sleeve tore off as I fell back with a surprised yelp, and it of course had to be right into the garbage. Which promptly toppled over on top of me, effectively burying all but my head. '_Shitshitshitshitshit...! He must have heard!_' Sure enough, footsteps were approaching my temporary resting place. "Ow..." I shook my head and sighed.

There was a quiet chuckle, "Hehe... Well, hello there, beautiful maiden." The boy with silver hair was looking at me bemusedly, with a hand outstretched. I glared at him and shoved his hand away, jumping up and almost falling again.

"YOU'RE THE THIEF, AREN'T YOU!?" I yelled, too loudly.

He blinked, "Well, you've got... quite the voice." A few sirens could be heard in the background and he glanced behind him. "Well, thanks you you, I've gotta jet now." He ran towards the back of the store, and jumped into the driver's seat of a familiar, rust-red truck.

It dawned on me that he was about to steal my truck. "Bastard!" I hopped into the bed, after some clumsy scrambling about and finding my feet, just as the truck took off. I was left holding on for dear life, hoping that this didn't become the next chase scene on _Cops_. The cold air stung my eyes, but at least this thief was a good driver...

I awoke to a familiar silver-haired thief. It dawned on me that I still didn't know his name, in one weird second. "Hehe. So, the maiden is awake now, I see." He shook his head. "Tsk-tsk. You shouldn't have done that~." His tone of voice was playful, he clearly didn't see me as a threat.

"You asshole!" I attempted to pounce at him, but didn't get as far as I would've fact, I didn't get far at all. He smirked at me, clearly amused. I couldn't move... but I was still in the back of my truck, which I was thankful for at least. "What the hell kind of thief steals and innocent girl? Jackass..." I sighed. "Who the hell are you, anyways."

He laughed, "Hehe... Well, you can call me Phantom Skye. That stunt you pulled back there... That much bravery in such a beautiful woman amazes me. But you shouldn't let your features become distorted by such raw anger."

This time, it was me who laughed, "I bet you say that to all girls."

He raised an eyebrow and grinned, "Well, I gotta jet. For real this time. But we'll definitely meet again, I can tell you that." He leapt down from the truck and I stuck my tongue out at him in anger. Yet once he turned his back, I smiled. For a criminal, he wasn't so bad.

About an hour later, I was able to move again and I got back to driving. As I drove to my farm, my thoughts drifted back to Phantom Skye. He was really cliche, but I suppose that I could deal with cliche... especially when it's funny. I drove off into the purple-black horizon and grinned, letting out a chuckle. Maybe farm life would be interesting, if there were people like him.

**A/N: How was it~? I would love to hear anything you have to say about it! : (If it's a critique, I still want to hear it, but please don't say things like "it was so horrible" "I hated it" etc etc... I like having CONSTRUCTIVE criticism, not assholes telling me that my writing sucks~) There /is/ a reason I'm not a novelist, you know. :3**


End file.
